Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's Red Thread of Fate
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: It's that time of year when Tsubaki must return home to her family in Japan for a visit.. And how exactly did Black Star somehow invite himself along once again? And with Angela thrown into the mix, chaos and insanity are sure to ensue..maybe a little matchmaking and romance as well? /Cowritten with Kenichi and Miu 4ever!/
1. Prologue: Is He Coming Again?

**A/N: **Hey there! This is Jessie, and I welcome you guys to our newest story! So some of you may know that Taylor and I recently finished a collaboration SoMa story, and it was so much fun that we decided to turn it into a trilogy! This time we're going to focus on Tsubaki and Black Star. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll turn it over to Taylor!

Hey, y'all! We are oh so psyched to start another collab! I just love writing with Jessie - especially about Soul Eater :'D We got together today when it was pouring down rain, consumed loads of caffeine, and watched an episode of Soul Eater focused on Black Star and Tsubaki. It was the perfect time to start this up! xD Thank you all who're beginning our second journey with us, we're really stoked! As a sidenote, this fanfic is going to be primarily mangaverse - so, sorry for any manga spoilers, guys! Don't say we didn't warn you!

Jessie again! We would like to ask adorable little Angela to do the disclaimer for us. The honors, Angela?

Angela: *she pops up, hat bouncing* Taylor and Jessie don't own Soul Eater! *crosses arms, pouting* So not fair!

* * *

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's Red Thread of Fate**

* * *

Masamune's birthday was coming up. It was only natural that I felt the need to be with my family during this difficult time. Especially since he was no longer with us. Especially since I'm the reason for that. Of course, it needed to be done, and we all knew that and held no regrets, but it still seemed only right that we gather and pay our respects at this time. We were still family after all.

Even though Black Star had accompanied me to Japan last time, I never dreamed he'd tag along for this particular journey. And I never expected what all would take place, let alone how each disaster and misadventure would somehow draw us closer.

Of course, it never would have happened at all if it wasn't for Black Star's tendency to eavesdrop. It all started when I was talking to Lord Death in the Death Room…

"You're requesting a leave of absence?"

I nodded sheepishly. To be honest, I hated asking anything of anyone. I didn't like feeling like a burden who imposed inconvenience on everyone. "I'm sorry.. I hope you don't mind. I shouldn't be gone longer than a week," I promised. "I understand that now's a bad time to ask for this…" Shibusen was bombarded with troubles at the moment, and truly, I had no right to be asking for a break when I needed to stay with Black Star and assist with whatever was needed.

"Of course, of course, it's no trouble at all! You deserve a break! We'll handle it here!" Shinigami-sama responded cheerfully, then his head tilted deeply and inquisitively to the side. "Should I consider Black Star on leave as well?"

I hesitated. I hadn't discussed my plans with Black Star; I'd merely planned to break the news to him later. It was true enough that Black Star had visited my home with me not that long ago, and my parents had loved him, but I felt like this time was to be strictly a family gathering… for obvious reasons. I was sure Black Star would understand. "Well.. actually, I haven't really—"

"YOU BET I AM! HOW WOULD TSUBAKI GET ON WITHOUT HER MEISTER? I'M A BIG STAR, YOU KNOW!"

I suppose I should have known. Black Star does have a habit of being wherever the action is, and there has been evidence in the past that he follows me whenever I'm trying to go alone. After all, he's never been the best at 'quiet' and 'stealthy', assassin or not.

So I wasn't really that surprised to find Black Star standing proudly atop one of the Death Room's pillars. I could feel myself sweatdropping. "Black Star… use your inside voice, please.." Despite popular belief, Black Star's 'inside voice' isn't entirely nonexistent. He just hardly stops talking long enough to get a breath in.

The next thing I knew, I felt the floor rumble beside me, so I felt Black Star landing on the ground beside me before I registered seeing it happen. "Why should Tsubaki be alone when she's got me around?" Even though Black Star seemed to be addressing Lord Death, he was looking at me as the statement was proclaimed, meaning underlying his boisterous tone. At my lack of response, he extended a hand and patted the top of my head before turning to face the Grim Reaper.

With he and I being partners for so long, you'd think I would grow accustomed to his sweet side as I had his loud and overly confident demeanor. But he continued to surprise me, and I was always taken aback each time. (In a good way.) It was most certainly true that Black Star had matured over the course of the time we'd spent together – and not just physically (I still marveled over how he'd bested me in height), but it was in those moments that I _truly _realized just _how _much he had, as opposed to him two years prior.

"Yes, yes, very good," Lord Death was nodding with approval.

And that was when a certain someone _else _had decided to barge in. "SPIKYYYYY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON SNEAKY MODE! You suck!"

I turned to see little Angela toddling as fast as she could down the corridor, indignantly waving her large hands. Ever since Black Star had vanquished Mifune, the DWMA had taken the little witch under their wing. Angela had warmed up to Black Star and me especially; we spent a lot of time with her. However, I knew it was hard for Black Star sometimes. Though he never let on, I knew he felt guilty for taking the life of Angela's protector, and having to hide it from her. For all Angela knew, Mifune was off on a journey. To tell the truth, Angela was constantly cooped up at Shibusen with only Black Star and me for company most of the time… she was in dire need of a break as well.

Once Angela approached Black Star, she skidded to a stop and pounded away at him with her large fists. He didn't even seem to notice, not even acknowledging her as he gave Lord Death a big grin and thumbs-up.

I meanwhile had been engrossed in thought, and finally felt compelled to speak. "Lord Death… if it's not too much to ask.. could Angela come with us?"

Angela blinked, all movement with her arms halting as her gaze swiveled from me to Lord Death. "Huh? Go where?"

Black Star's exuberant grin was now directed to me. "Yeah! Angela would miss us too much if we were gone for that long!"

"Hmm…" Lord Death mused. "The little witch? Are you sure you could handle that, Tsubaki? You know she'd have to be under constant surveillance." Lord Death shot me a meaningful look, and I know what he was really asking. Could I watch Angela along with Black Star? They were both so childlike, and I could hardly lose either one in Japan.

"Where are we going?" Angela cried, jumping up and down eagerly.

"What are you talking about?" Black Star exclaimed. "We can handle anything! I am going to surpass god after all! Isn't that right, Tsubaki?"

I smiled brightly. "Of course, Lord Death," I reassured him. "I promise everything will be fine."

"What will be fine?" Angela piped up.

"Then that's fine by me!" Lord Death agreed, giving them a big thumbs up. "But be careful, Tsubaki. Stay safe and stick together!"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Poor little Angela once again went unheeded.

I bowed gratefully, but when I rose, I suddenly felt my shoulders being jerked into a tight embrace as Black Star slung his arm around me. "Of course, we'll stick together!" Black Star declared. "…Now where are we going?"

* * *

"I'M THE BIGGEST STAR ON THIS PLANE! I SHOULD BE IN THE FIRST-CLASS SEATS! I SHOULDN'T BE STUCK WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE CLEARLY BELOW ME, THE GREATEST DARK ASSASSIN WHO EVER LIVED!"

I think the flight attendants were really starting to hate us. I suppose I couldn't really blame them. Black Star does have a tendency to be quite loud, and not everyone can tolerate him for more than thirty minutes, let alone a thirteen hour flight. He was constantly bouncing around the plane, shouting and carrying on as he normally does.

Then there was Angela. She was determined to eat the complimentary airline peanuts, but every time she attempted to open the bag with her giant gloved hands, it would split, and peanuts would go everywhere. She would then demand another bag, and the process repeated. I attempted to help, but the little witch was adamant about doing it herself. Much like Black Star, there was no interfering once she made up her mind.

Eventually, I managed to get Black Star in his seat with a certain amount of persuasion. The flight attendant seemed conflicted as to whether she should thank me or curse me for bringing him along in the first place. Angela gradually settled down as well, losing interest in the peanuts to become engrossed with the coloring book I handed her.

It had only taken them both four hours to calm down.

I suppose I should've become a tad suspicious when it got _too _quiet, Black Star's voice uncharacteristically absent. I glanced up from the book I'd brought along for the trip to see only Angela sitting beside me, Black Star's seat completely vacant. "…Where did Black Star go?" I felt a deep sense of dread and foreboding in the pit of my stomach.

"Bathroom," Angela replied absently, scribbling in her coloring book with such force I was surprised the page hadn't torn or her crayon hadn't broken.

That's when the plane dangerously lurched to the side. And it could've been my imagination, but I could've sworn I heard a "YAHOO!" in the distance.

I pressed a hand to my forehead in exasperation. "Black Star…!"

* * *

"So this is your last flight?" Barry asked the pilot.

Chase nodded. "It's been a great ten years, and don't think it's you. I couldn't have asked for a better copilot. It's just, I've been running from my true self for too long. It's time I finally give up flying and do what I was born to do. Broadway," Chase declared wistfully. His hands were on the airplane controls, but his mind was obviously somewhere else, where the lights are flashing and the music always playing.

Barry secretly cringed at the mental image of the middle-aged overweight pilot dancing on Broadway, but he did his best to keep a straight face. "I wish you all the best of luck," he promised. "But I don't understand how you'd want to leave this. We're up in the sky with the clouds and the birds. It's just so-"

And suddenly, an upside down blue-haired head popped into the cockpit window.

"I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR AND I HAVE MASTERED YOUR PATHETIC PLANE! I WILL SURPASS GOD AND YOU SHALL REVEL IN MY GREATNESS! YAHOOOOOOOO!"

"HOLY SHI-"

The pilot nearly jumped out of his seat, the controls in his hands jerking from the reaction. The entire plane veered sharply to the right, and screams sounded all through the vessel.

Vaguely, Barry wondered how the kid had gotten on top of the plane. Then he wondered how in hell the kid was _still_ on the plane. But as Barry felt the metal roll under him, he mostly thought that he wouldn't mind a spot in Broadway himself.


	2. Arrival: Worlds Collide?

**A/N: **And we are back! Jessie here! You guys are in for an explosion of awesomeness with this one. This chapter is mostly Taylor's, and I swear, I died laughing when I read it the first time. You guys have been warned!

*bounces in like Lord Death* Guess that's my cue! Hihi! This is Taylor! We hope you guys enjoy this! Like with our SoMa fanfic, we roleplay out each chapter together before we actually write it into a chapter, sort of like an outline kind of thing. It's always fun! Jessie wrote the first few paragraphs in this one, and she added a layer of perfection I could not manage. Read onwards and revel, reviewers!

* * *

Somehow, we ended up landing safely. I'm not sure how, considering the pilot nearly had a heart attack and we almost crashed into the sea, but we did make it to the Japan airport in one piece.

Most of that may have had something to do with the fact that the flight attendant drugged Black Star's food, and he spent the rest of the trip asleep. Though I didn't particularly like the idea, I couldn't really blame her either. It was hard enough to persuade Black Star to come back inside the plane, for it took half the plane's food supply to bribe him. Then they had to convince the pilots that Black Star was just an overexcited kid and not an alien from space.

So I really couldn't argue when she slipped the sedative in his ramen. However, she hadn't thought of Angela.

The little witch somehow ended up in the cockpit, and I will never understand how she got past me. She tried to talk the already traumatized pilots into letting her "drive the plane" for a while, but luckily, I found her before that could happen. I spent the rest of the trip keeping a close eye on her at all times.

Finally, we landed in my homeland, and an odd mixture of emotions tangled in my chest: nostalgia, excitement, regret, and a warm glow. It was good to be back where I had grown up, but as my two companions reminded me, I was a changed person. I felt almost like a stranger in this land even though I had spent years here.

As soon as we descended the trail that led to my home and approached the Nakatsukasa household, Black Star began the ritual he'd taken up last time: he spun around in place to allegedly "change the Earth's rotation". Thinking it to be a game, Angela joined him, laughingly singing the words to Ring Around the Rosie.

The sight was nothing sheer of adorable, and I smiled fondly at their antics before I entered the mansion to find my parents. Hearing the commotion, my father was awaiting me on the threshold. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I last visited.." I offered, but before all the words had even left my mouth, Dad had enveloped his arms around me in the familiar warm embrace I'd missed so much.

"We were expecting you this time, at least." Dad's kind smile greeted me as he pulled back to look at me. "I take it you've brought more guests with you?"

"Yes.. Black Star came with me again, but we brought a little girl we care for. She..." I paused, trying to word it delicately. "..has no family of her own, so we look after her. I hope you don't mind."

My mom peeked her head into the room, her eyes alight. "A little girl?" she repeated, and, not waiting for an answer, delightedly hurried outside.

I sweatdropped. Mom had always wanted more children.

"It seems as though the notion won't be objected," Dad remarked with a laugh.

I turned back to him, surveying his expression as I inquired, "...How has Mom been lately?" Masamune choosing the path of a demon, and eventually his death, had both been especially hard on my mother.

"She's been in poor spirits," Dad responded honestly. "But I have a feeling this visit will avail much to lift her spirits," he added as he neared the front door.

The scene that greeted us was certainly something to behold. My poor mother just seemed flabbergasted and puzzled.

"Again?" Dad laughed as he observed Black Star spinning around in circles.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" Angela shrieked and plopped to the ground, beaming to Black Star expectantly. However, when he kept twirling in place, a sullen and frustrated expression flitted across her little face. "Spiky! You're supposed to fall down!" When she didn't receive a response, her exasperation accumulated to swift anger. "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Angela took a firm hold of his long scarf and pulled hard, yanking him to the ground.

Well, now was a good time as ever to make the introductions. "Ah, Mom... I'd like you to meet Angela. Angela, this is my mother." I gestured between them, disregarding my poor choking meister for the moment.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I wasn't finished changing the Earth's axis yet!" Black Star roared in rage, but then gasped for air as Angela pulled harder, choking him with his own scarf.

Angela then proceeded to turn and bestow the most innocent of smiles up at my distressed mother, looking completely angelic as if she _wasn't _suffocating somebody at the moment. "Hiya!" My father, meanwhile, guffawed.

How embarrassing.

"Well, hello! Aren't you adorable?" Apparently Angela's cuteness made up for her current actions, because Mom was immediately enamored.

And then Angela went tumbling to the ground as Black Star abruptly tugged his scarf back, sufficiently regaining control of the situation (and the spotlight). "I know you both are glad to have the one and only Black Star here! I shine enough to light up all of Japan! HA HA HA!"

Angela pouted and kicked at Black Star's leg repeatedly. "Owwie! Meanie Spiky!"

Mom was good and bewildered by now, the poor woman. Masamune and I had never behaved like this when we were children. "Ah, perhaps we could all have some tea..?"

"Yeess!" Angela agreed enthusiastically. "Just don't make a face when I ask for more!" she added, flashing a cute peace sign.

Coincidentally, that was exactly what Black Star had told my father during our last visit when Dad had invited him in for tea. ...Black Star really was rubbing off on the little witch. To be honest, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Black Star himself meanwhile was grinning proudly as Dad led us all inside.

* * *

As we were all seated on the floor around the low table in the main room, Angela kicked off the conversation by informing my mother, "Baki's mommy is so pretty! You look like Baki!"

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment. I'd always been told that I favored my mother, and I'd always admired her graceful, meek beauty. It was an honor to take after her.

Before my endeared mom could answer, Angela swiveled her gaze around to grin at Black Star, apparently eager for his input as she added, "Don't you think so, Spiky?"

There was a moment of silence as Black Star averted his glance to the side. "Maa, I guess so," he mumbled, seemingly for once embarrassed to be put on the spot. I felt my heart warm, vaguely aware of my parents exchanging glances.

My mother set down a plate of sliced kasutera on the table, which is Japanese tea cake. "Now all of you have as much as you want, there's plenty!"

Naturally, Black Star and Angela were all too eager to get their hands on some cake. Angela spilled her cup of steaming green tea all over Black Star, who loudly expressed his pain and complaints. We gave Angela water instead. Black Star talked with his mouth full and in trying to blow the steam off his tea, he puffed air so hard some tea went flying out of his cup.

I have very classy companions, don't I?

Though to be fair, it all went better than I'd expected.

"You know, Tsubaki," Mom brought up after the crisis had passed, "There's a cherry blossom festival in town. You should take them."

The sakura festival. I'd always loved our cultural festivals growing up. Instantly memories of delicious smells, fireworks, and fancy kimonos flashed through my mind, encompassing me in warm nostalgia. "That would be a good idea.."

"Festival?" Angela piped up. "What's that? Is it like a carnival? I wanna gooo!" She jumped up and ran around the entire room, chanting, "Wan-na go! Wan-na go! Wan-na go! Wan-na g- waahh!" Just then, Black Star had stuck his leg out as she was running by and thus tripped her.

I jumped up to run over and help Angela to her feet. "Black Star!" I chided before turning to Angela and smoothing down her dress. "Yes, it's like a carnival. There's food, music, and games. Lots of people around here attend them, and they're lots of fun," I elaborated patiently to the little witch, delighted to watch how wide with thrill her eyes got.

Angela, still apparently bitter from her collision with the floor, turned and kicked Black Star in the crotch before turning to smile at me. "I wanna go!"

Mom's eyes widened with shock. "Oh, my.."

Angela sent an innocent grin in my mother's direction. "Don't worry, this happens a lot. Spiky's such a moron he always leaves himself wide open!"

"Of course..." Mom laughed uncomfortably. "Black Star, are you alright?"

Not moving from his slumped position on the floor, Black Star lifted a thumbs-up. "Ya...hoo.."

In an attempt to change the conversation, I asked, "So, would you guys like to go tonight or tomorrow?"

"TONIGHTTONIGHTTONIGHTTONIGHTTONIGHT-" Angela squealed.

Black Star slowly and gingerly sat up, his movement sluggish as he jabbed a thumb toward the little witch. "She might have jet lag, so what about tomorrow? We can all rest up tonight."

Angela blinked. "Jet lag?" she demanded, glancing down at herself and examining her dress for this supposed jet lag. "Do not!"

I couldn't help but smile at Black Star's thoughtfulness. "Good thinking, Black Star. So we'll rest today and then go to the festival first thing tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Angela folded her arms, sulkily puffing her cheeks. "But I wanna go NOOWW-" Abruptly her words cut off as her head plunked down to the table, apparently falling asleep midsentence. I couldn't help but giggle - Black Star had been correct.

Black Star stared at the girl incredulously, then slowly reached out and poked her.

I hurriedly went over and scooped the little tuckered girl into my arms, careful not to awaken her. "I'll let her sleep on my futon." I toted Angela out of the room and down the corridor, everything about the home I'd grown up in familiar and bittersweet as I remembered how to navigate it with ease.

Once in my old room, I tucked Angela into my floral cot, feeling affection for her well up as I surveyed her adorably sleeping form. Her short hair was askew around her chubby cheeks, and she was breathing softly as she unconsciously curled up in the blankets.

Gently smoothing hair out of Angela's face, I was hardly aware that I was suddenly softly singing, an old Japanese lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was Angela's age. I hadn't thought about that song in years. It comforted me. It brought me back to the days where I was enthralled just to spend time with my older brother, playing whatever he wanted to play and all around enjoying his company. The days were carefree back then.

I also didn't realize that I was crying until the song ended and I was aware of a figure in the doorway, turning to see none other than my meister.

"...Oh, uh, sorry." Black Star blinked, diverting his gaze. "I just.. wondered what was taking you. And then I heard you singing."

I wiped away the tears I felt streaming down my cheeks, glad he couldn't see me in the darkness. "Sorry, I'm coming," I addressed him in a low voice as to not perturb Angela.

Surprisingly, Black Star shook his head, waving a hand at me in a 'stop' gesture as I was rising to my feet. "Nah. We have a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest." Then he flashed me his trademark grin. "Don't worry, the Great Black Star will keep your pops and old lady company!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Black Star," I expressed with gratitude. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Tsubaki." With that, the Dark Assassin disappeared as quietly as he'd come. Perhaps he really was getting better at the whole stealth thing.

I crawled in beside Angela and fell asleep smiling.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Black Star walked back into the main room only to see Tsubaki's parents gazing at him so expectantly it made him feel a little ill at ease. "...Uh. What?" He reclaimed his seat and his cup of tea, trying to stave away the heat in his cheeks that had insisted upon lingering after hearing Tsubaki's beautiful voice singing a song so gentle and sweet, a song fitting for her.

"So how has our Tsubaki been?" Ayame, her mother, inquired. "Her letters are coming fewer and further between. Is she safe?"

After another bite of cake, Black Star fixated serious emerald eyes onto her. "Good. It's been busy over there.." he scratched his head. "But I see her writing letters to you guys whenever she can." A big grin laced his next words, "Do you even have to ask? I'll always protect Tsubaki! You can bet she's safe so long as she has me around!"

Ayame beamed proudly, and Tsubaki's father, Sanjuurou, seemed appeased with the boy's answer. "I'm so glad Tsubaki has a partner like you!" Ayame clasped her hands together.

Sanjuurou put a considerable damper on the mood as he addressed Black Star in a more serious tone. "Black Star, are you aware of Tsubaki's reason for visiting home?"

Black Star blinked, lowering his teacup. "You mean it's not to see you guys?"

Ayame exchanged glances with her husband. "I'm afraid not. I wish that were so, but the real reason is a bit more...solemn."

Black Star raised an eyebrow, setting down his cup, an indicator that he was giving them his undivided attention, as he waited for more. Sanjuurou obliged. "Tsubaki's brother.. the Enchanted Sword Masamune's birthday is drawing near."

They watched as realization dawned over Black Star's demeanor. "I was wondering why she's been looking so down in the dumps lately.." he thought aloud, lowering his gaze thoughtfully. "..But it's only been when she thinks I'm not looking."

Ayame nodded sadly, a sigh escaping her. "Tsubaki has always been one to suffer in silence. She won't go to anyone when she's hurting. I know she still harbors guilt over Masamune's death.. even though she shouldn't."

Black Star was lost in thought, remembering how, after the battle with her brother, Tsubaki had hugged him in tears. How, during their last visit to Japan, he'd overheard her seemingly talking to Masamune as she hugged a picture of him to her chest. She never talked about it to him, but Black Star knew she was still hurting.

Sanjuurou spoke just then, breaking Black Star out of his reverie. "We'd like to thank you for your assistance with the duty Tsubaki had to fulfill. Certainly it was due to your help that she was able to carry it out."

Black Star shook his head, surprising humility ringing in his words. "No. That was all Tsubaki. She's strong, all on her own." That was the truth. Ultimately, he'd only been there for moral support as she'd conducted the final battle against Masamune within their souls. "Besides.. no thanks needed. I'm her meister. We're a team. I'd.. do anything for her." The last words were spoken in a mumble as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ayame sent him a warm smile. "We are so grateful that our daughter has found someone so capable. She's spoken highly of you in her letters, and now we see she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. We can't thank you enough, and you are always welcome in our home," she expressed sincerity.

Faint color tinged Black Star's cheeks. "..Really. Don't thank me." He downed the rest of his tea and stood, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and earnest. "She's done much more for me than I have for her." He then dismissed himself and left the room to turn in for the night, lifting a hand in a wave without looking back as he did so.

* * *

Later that night, after all was settled and the guests were asleep, Sanjuurou smiled perceptively at his wife as they were cleaning the kitchen. "I had my suspicions over the course of their last visit... but now I'm certain that he's smitten with our Tsubaki."

Ayame returned the smile in a more devious fashion that was somehow overlaced with innocence. "And Tsubaki is certainly taken with him, as well. Let's see what will come of this."

Sanjuurou saw right through her, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You plan on meddling."

"I wouldn't call it meddling, dear... merely giving them both a push in the right direction, don't you think?"


End file.
